14 Maja 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:05 Pogoda poranna 08:09 Polityka przy kawie 08:25 Telewizja, wizja - tele 08:30 Król Maciuś Pierwszy - film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2007) 10:00 Galeria - odc. 72 - serial obyczajowy TVP 10:30 Klan - odc. 2291 - telenowela TVP 10:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5647 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5647); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 11:25 Zdrowo z Jedynką - Choroba Alzheimera; magazyn 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy 12:45 BBC w Jedynce - Królowa mant - film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 13:45 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 15/15 - Drzewo, czyli cel w życiu - serial komediowy TVP 14:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 26 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 Pogoda 15:25 EUROexpress; magazyn 15:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2430; teleturniej muzyczny 16:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 26 16:05 Ranczo - odc. 76 - Tchnienie Las Vegas - serial obyczajowy TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Galeria - odc. 73 - serial obyczajowy TVP 17:50 Klan - odc. 2292 - telenowela TVP 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2431; teleturniej muzyczny 18:45 Muzyka rozwija - Lekcja piąta. Nauka gry na kazoo; teledysk 18:55 Wieczorynka - Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - Operacja jajko, odc. 5 - serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Droga do Euro - Kronika 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Daily Soup - spektakl teatralny 22:00 Piąty Stadion - odc. 26 22:10 Czas na dokument - Ostatnia rozmowa przed egzekucją (Dead Men Talking); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011) 23:10 Oficerowie - odc. 2/13 - Druga strona lustra - serial kryminalny TVP 00:05 Oficerowie - odc. 3/13 - serial kryminalny TVP 01:00 Kino nocnych marków - Mama do wynajęcia - komedia kraj prod.USA 02:45 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 03:05 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Mój ojciec; cykl dokumentalny 03:15 Zagadkowa Jedynka 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 2 - serial komediowy TVP 06:05 Warto kochać - odc. 20 - serial TVP 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 425 - Sceny balkonowe - serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:00; Pogoda: 9:05; Panorama: 9:55 10:40 Dla niesłyszących - Lokatorzy - odc. 123 Chłopiec z marzeń - serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Familiada - odc. 1947 - teleturniej 11:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 26, 11:55 Obok nas; magazyn 12:25 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 12:55 Sąsiedzi - odc. 119 - serial komediowy TVP 13:25 Sąsiedzi - odc. 120 - serial komediowy TVP 13:55 Tak to leciało! - teleturniej 14:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 485 - Prywatny koniec świata - serial TVP 15:50 Piąty Stadion - odc. 26 16:00 Panorama Kraj 16:15 Pogoda 16:25 Z Czeczotem przez Niebo i Piekło; film dokumentalny 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Reporter Polski; - magazyn 19:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 10 - Spółka rodzinna - serial komediowy TVP 19:35 Polska bez fikcji - Aktorzy; film dokumentalny 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 755 - serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 916 - serial TVP 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 653 21:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show 22:45 Piąty Stadion - odc. 26, I have a dream 22:55 Poniedziałek z gwiazdami - Rok 1612 (1612) - dramat historyczny kraj prod.ROSJA (2007) 01:30 Czy świat oszalał? - Utracone dzieciństwo (Lost children); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009) 02:35 Rok 1612 - dramat historyczny kraj prod.ROSJA (2007) 05:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:42 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:09 Pogoda 07:12 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:53 Twoja@sprawa 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda 08:42 Poranek TVP Info 08:54 Piąty stadion: I Have a Dream (26) 09:00 Serwis info 09:06 Pogoda 09:10 Gość poranka 09:20 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:42 Serwis sportowy 09:47 Poranek TVP Info 09:55 Piąty stadion: I Have a Dream (26) 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:19 Pogoda 10:21 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:40 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:45 Piąty stadion: I Have a Dream (26) 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Biznes 12:27 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:46 Piąty stadion: I Have a Dream (26) 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:00 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:06 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:42 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:17 Serwis info 22:30 Info Dziennik 23:04 Piąty stadion: I Have a Dream (26) 23:09 Pogoda 23:17 Sportowy wieczór 23:33 Lotnicy kosmonauci - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 00:35 Minęła dwudziesta 01:26 Telekurier 01:45 Serwis info 01:52 Info Dziennik 02:27 Pogoda 02:31 Sportowy wieczór 02:45 Listy gończe: Ogień śmierci (4) 03:10 Raport z Polski 03:27 Pogoda 03:30 Studio Wschód 03:55 Lotnicy kosmonauci - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 04:50 Telekurier 05:07 Pogoda 05:10 Teleplotki 05:35 Raport z Polski 05:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Miś Yogi (46) 07:40 Miś Yogi (47) 07:50 Miś Yogi (48) 08:00 Przygody Animków (43) 08:30 Pinky i Mózg 3 (50) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Po(d)rywacz (215) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Zdrowe współzawodnictwo (5) 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Niszczyciel (247) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (426) 11:30 I kto tu rządzi: Spadek (29) 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi (106) - talk show 13:00 Dom nie do poznania 8 (224) - reality show 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1508) 14:45 Trudne sprawy (176) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (427) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (297) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1509) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Sobowtór (343) 20:05 Megahit: Anioły i demony - thriller (USA,2009) 22:55 44 minuty - dramat sensacyjny (USA,2003) 00:45 Układy 2 (20) 01:45 Zagadkowa noc 03:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:10 Uwaga! 05:25 Mango 07:30 Julia (94) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:05 Co za tydzień 11:40 Usta Usta (7) 12:40 Ostry dyżur (84) 13:40 Ukryta prawda (62) 14:40 Detektywi: Z jednej matki (966) 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Religijna panna pozna pobożnego kawalera 16:55 Ukryta prawda (63) 17:55 Julia (95) 18:25 Detektywi: Romans mojej przyjaciółki (967) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1607) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Dla córki (936) 21:30 Szymon na żywo (9) 22:30 Woli i Tysio na pokładzie (9-ost.) 23:05 Mentalista 3 (5/24) 00:05 Fringe: Na granicy światów 3 (16) 01:05 Co za tydzień 01:35 Uwaga! 01:50 Arkana magii 03:10 Rozmowy w toku: Religijna panna pozna pobożnego kawalera 04:05 Nic straconego TV 4 05:05 Inspektor Gadżet (45) 05:25 Morze miłości (43) 06:15 4music - magazyn muzyczny 07:20 Słoneczny patrol (86) 08:25 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:05 TV Market 09:25 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 09:55 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki (7) 10:25 Prawda o wilkach (1/2) - film dokumentalny (USA,2005) 11:25 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 12:25 4music - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Inspektor Gadżet (46) 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Morze miłości (44) 16:00 Słoneczny patrol (86) 17:00 Zakazane uczucie (47) 18:00 Zakazane uczucie (48) 19:00 Eva Luna (37) 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Galileo (282) - program popularnonaukowy 22:00 Galileo (283) - program popularnonaukowy 23:00 Dragons Den - jak zostać milionerem 2 (3) - reality show 00:00 mała Czarna - talk show 01:00 mała Czarna - talk show 02:00 Gość "Wydarzeń" 02:15 To był dzień 03:15 To był dzień na świecie 03:40 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:30 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 06:00 Muzyczny budzik - program muzyczny 06:30 Telemarket 07:00 Łowcy skarbów 3 (3) 08:00 Noce i dnie: Ojcowie i dzieci (9/12) 09:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie (41) 10:00 Gra o życie (44) 11:00 Tuż przed tragedią (2) - serial dokumentalny 12:00 W pustyni i w puszczy (1/2) - film przygodowy (Polska,1973) 14:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie (42) 15:00 Gra o życie (45) 16:00 Crusoe (8) 17:00 Łowcy skarbów 3 (4) 18:00 Zorro (23) 18:30 Junior TV: Nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego (31-33) 19:00 Junior TV: Chip i Dale (53) 19:30 Junior TV: Timon i Pumba (61) 20:00 Hokus-pokus - komedia fantasy (USA,1993) 22:00 Predator X - horror (USA,2010) 00:00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Zobacz to! TVN 7 05:15 Męski typ: Adam Małysz (2) 05:50 Na Wspólnej (1311) 06:20 W roli głównej: Ilona Łepkowska (2) 06:50 W roli głównej: Janusz Głowacki (6) 07:20 Druga strona medalu 3: Mariola Gołota (1) 07:50 Druga strona medalu 2: Maja Włoszczowska (2) 08:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (73) 09:15 Kryminalni: Hip-hop (28) 10:15 Agenci NCIS (12/19) 11:15 Mango 12:55 Zaklinaczka duchów (16/23) 13:55 Teresa (48) 14:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (74) 15:55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (22/25) 16:55 Kryminalni: Pierwszy śnieg (40) 18:00 Zaklinaczka duchów (17/23) 19:00 Agenci NCIS (13/19) 20:00 True Story: Słodki listopad - melodramat (USA,2001) 22:30 Pamiętniki wampirów (9/22) 23:30 Czerwony smok - thriller (USA,Niemcy,2002) 02:00 Arkana magii 04:05 Misja Martyna 2: Bungee wraca do domu (2/12) 04:35 Męski typ: Adam Małysz (2) 05:05 Zakończenie programu TV 6 09:25 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (27) 10:10 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska: Finał (34) 12:10 Ukryte piękno (6) - reality show 13:10 TV Market 13:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny 14:55 Happy Hour (8) - program rozrywkowy 15:25 Happy Hour (9) - program rozrywkowy 15:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Uwierz w siebie (6) - program rozrywkowy 18:00 You Can Dance - wersja amerykańska (1) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Paszporty do świata mody (5) - reality show 20:00 Szatan - thriller (USA,2002) 22:20 Big Brother 5 - reality show 23:20 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (28) 00:20 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show 00:50 Regina (29) 01:20 Regina (30) 01:50 Big Brother 5 - prosto z domu - reality show 02:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Londynie 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Londynie 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Londynie 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Turniej kwalifikacyjny do Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Londynie 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - mecz 1. rundy 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - mecz 1. rundy 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - mecz 1. rundy 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - mecz 1. rundy 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - mecz 1. rundy 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - mecz 1. rundy 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - mecz 1. rundy 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - mecz 1. rundy 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - mecz 1. rundy 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - mecz 1. rundy 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - mecz 1. rundy 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie - mecz 1. rundy 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Piłka ręczna: PGNiG Superliga mężczyzn - 1. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: VIVE Targi Kielce - Orlen Wisła Płock 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 ESKA.PL 07:00 Hot plota 08:00 Co się słucha 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hity na czasie 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Hot plota 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Klipy Non Stop 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Stylowe pogotowie ratunkowe 18:00 Poranny WF - program rozrywkowy 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Backstage Party 21:30 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 06:00 Pogodny poranek 09:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 09:28 Blisko ludzi (2) 09:55 Życie w przepychu (20-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 10:50 Na poddaszu (50/65) - magazyn poradnikowy 11:20 Bez recepty (43/50) - magazyn medyczny 11:55 W trasie 2 (6/13) 12:30 Kulisy sławy extra - Wygrałem! 13:00 Kartoteka 2 (8/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:00 T-Bus (12/14) 14:35 Uwaga! po Uwadze 15:30 Rosyjskie laleczki (11/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 15:55 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej (69) 16:45 Blisko ludzi (1) 17:10 Pogoda 17:15 Express popołudniowy 17:30 Blisko ludzi (2) 18:00 Na poddaszu (51/65) - magazyn poradnikowy 18:35 Bez recepty (44/50) - magazyn medyczny 19:05 Życie w przepychu (20-ost.) - serial dokumentalny (Ukraina,2011) 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 21:00 Raz lepiej, raz gorzej (70) 22:15 Express wieczorny 22:25 Pogoda wieczór 22:35 Psie Adopcje 2 (8/10) - serial dokumentalny 23:05 Przed północą 00:00 Kartoteka 2 (8/14) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 01:00 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (7/9) 01:30 Psie Adopcje 2 (8/10) - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Blisko ludzi (1) 02:25 Blisko ludzi (2) 02:55 Druga twarz - reality show 03:55 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 2 (7/9) 04:25 W trasie 2 (6/13) 04:50 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Szalone lata 90. 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Wszystko mi disco! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hity wszech czasów 14:00 Hit dnia 14:25 Disco Relax 14:57 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 16:50 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Slide Show 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:52 Lista przebojów DPL 19:15 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90. 21:05 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 22:00 Zakochane Polo TV 22:30 Pikantne Polo TV 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:10 Krótki dzień pracy - film polityczny (Polska,1981) 09:25 W wannie - film obyczajowy (Polska,1981) 10:10 Antena dla prezentera - 14.05.2012 10:15 Studio Gama. Ale cyrk - program rozrywkowy 11:15 "Malowany ptak" - spotkanie z Jerzym Kosińskim - wywiad (Polska,1989) 12:00 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu 12:25 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu 13:10 L jak Laskowik, T jak Tey: Z tyłu sklepu 14:05 Rozmowy o zmierzchu i świcie: Rozmowa 4. Dziennikarka "Głosu Wybrzeża" 14:45 Godzina z... Jerzym Turowiczem - talk show 15:55 KFPP Opole '91: Martyna Jakubowicz - koncert 16:25 Byłam przy tym. Olga Lipińska (10) - cykl dokumentalny 17:10 Jutro będzie niebo - film obyczajowy (Polska,2000) 18:35 Portrety: Simone Weil - film dokumentalny (Francja,2009) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Panorama kina światowego: Misja - dramat historyczny (Wielka Brytania,1986) 22:30 Nocne czytanie w wannie (11) - program artystyczny 22:45 Czytanie to awantura (11) 23:20 Informacje kulturalne 23:40 Videogalerie (48) 00:40 Młoda Kultura: Jafia Namuel - koncert (Polska,2012) 01:25 Panorama kina światowego: Misja - dramat historyczny (Wielka Brytania,1986) 03:30 Nocne czytanie w wannie (11) - program artystyczny 03:50 Młoda Kultura: Jafia Namuel - koncert (Polska,2012) 04:30 Informacje kulturalne 04:45 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (10) 05:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 14.05.1989 08:05 Kalendarium historyczne: Śmierć Grzegorza Przemyka - film dokumentalny (Polska) 08:35 Moje spotkania z papieżem: biskup Jerzy Mazur 08:40 Polska z bocznej drogi: Kuglarze z krainy kugla - reportaż (Polska,2004) 09:00 Dom: Zażalenie do Pana Boga (7/25) 10:40 Ex libris 11:00 Zaproszenie: Warmia księcia biskupa 11:30 Naprawdę jaka jesteś... Zofia Kucówna - widowisko kameralne 12:10 Sensacje XX wieku: Zamach na papieża (1) 12:40 Sensacje XX wieku: Zamach na papieża (2) 13:10 Cafe Historia: Szpiedzy. Hans Kloss - prawda a mit (11) 13:30 Brat naszego Boga - dramat psychologiczny (Niemcy,Polska,Włochy,1997) 15:40 Prezydenci: Stanisław Wojciechowski 16:10 Zamach majowy - film dokumentalny (Polska,1986) 16:40 Dolina Wachau - reportaż 17:05 Dom: Jak się łowi dzikie ptaki (8/25) 18:35 Sonda: Czynnik SI (1) - program popularnonaukowy 19:05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 14.05.1989 19:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Pojazdów konnych dawny czar - reportaż 20:00 Wezwanie - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1996) 21:30 Filmowa kontrabanda - reportaż (Polska,2006) 22:00 Flesz historii (77) 22:25 Wielka gra - teleturniej 23:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 14.05.1989 00:05 Moje spotkania z papieżem: Krzysztof Zanussi 00:15 Kryminalne zagadki sprzed wieków: Wojownicy bez głów (1) 00:45 Kryminalne zagadki sprzed wieków: Rzymskie niemowlęta (2) 01:15 Telewizja - Historia telewizji. Polak potrafi 02:25 1388 - kroniki afgańskie - reportaż 02:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 06:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Lanzarote "Do zjedzenia" (108); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Głos nadziei; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Las bliżej nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Zaginiony (Zaginiony); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Przechytrzyć lisa (Przechytrzyć lisa); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:15, 10:00; Pogoda: 9:05; Panorama: 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:40 Smaki polskie - Jabłka w szlafroczkach; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Dla niesłyszących - Flesz historii - odc. 76 - JM; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Galeria - odc. 64; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 575 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Blondynka - odc. 9/13* - Powrót woltyżerki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Salon Polonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Generał Polskich Nadziei - Władysław Anders cz. 1; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 430* Kandydat na lokatora; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (30); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Eurowiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Galeria - odc. 64; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Zamach majowy; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 575 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Spotkanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Szansa na Sukces - Piosenki Jacka Skubikowskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Galeria - odc. 64; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Zaginiony (Zaginiony); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Przechytrzyć lisa (Przechytrzyć lisa); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu - Spotkanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 11/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 575; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia